


Midnight Luck

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Fic Repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their bad luck, Ratchet's a little overcautious now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

The moment Ratchet felt a familiar hand touching his face, he stiffened and turned his helm.

"Wait," he said, not noticing how Optimus was frozen in a pre-kiss face. Ratchet looked all around the common room, by the medbay, the crates, the entertainment area for the children, towards the hall.

"It is midnight, old friend." Optimus straightened, an optical ridge lifting as he watched the bot he loved most dearly check under a crate. "The others are in recharge and the children are at home."

Ratchet set the crate down and looked a little embarrassed. "I—just, with our luck..."

Optimus then smiled and stepped forward, putting his hand back where it was on his medic's faceplate. "All I wanted was this," he vocalized as he leaned in and gently connected their mouthplates.

The tightness to Ratchet's plates eased instantly in a sigh and he kissed right back. When they disconnected, Optimus kept his forehelm against his partner's and enjoyed the sensation of a calmed energy field. Ratchet was always so tightly wound and Optimus wanted nothing more than to see him relax, see him smile.

"Join me for recharge?" Optimus asked, and Ratchet finally smiled, closing his optics.

Like he really had to ask.


End file.
